MARVEL COMICS: The Gifted (s1 ep04 eXist strategy)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE XAVIER ACADEMY IN THE MEDIA THE GIFTED IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK : In a flashback, Thunderbird and Pulse wait for Eclipse and Polaris to return from infiltrating a Mutant Relocation Facility. Pulse is a friend of Thunderbird’s from the marines. His power can shut down electric systems. When Eclipse and Polaris return, Pulse uses his powers to cover their escape, but is shot and left behind. Agent Turner escorts Polaris to a cell next to Strucker, who she only knows as her prosecutor. She relishes the idea that Reed is headed to the same place she is. Reed says they need to stick together and tells her that he was working with Eclipse. She’s hesitant to trust him. Thunderbird briefs the rest of the Mutant Underground on the situation with Polaris, Reed, and the transfer. He says they need to attack Sentinel Services, but Sage is hesitant after losing six people the last time around. She calculates the odds of success and they’re not good. Eclipse reminds them all of everything Polaris has done for each of them in the past. Several agree to the rescue attempt, but many others refuse. Andy is doubtful about their chances of getting Reed back, but Caitlin says sometimes they just need to take a risk. The rescue team consists of Thunderbird, Eclipse, Blink, Dreamer, a mutant named Harry who can cloak himself to the human eye, and Caitlin. Caitlin suggests hitting the transfer convoy rather than the prison. However, they’ll need to know the route. Eclipse believes he can learn the route by contacting the cartel he used to work for. Thunderbird and Dreamer debate whether they should tell Blink about what Dreamer did to her memories. Thunderbird thinks its wrong but goes along with Dreamer when she insists that what she did is necessary for the war. Eclipse visits the cartel, but he is not welcomed warmly. A guard name Francisco puts him at gunpoint and escorts him into a club. A woman named Carmen, who Eclipse used to be romantically involved with, greats him. Eclipse asked to see her father, but he retired and Carmen is now in charge. Eclipse asks Carmen for information on Sentinel Services. He has to reveal that this is about Polaris, the girl Eclipse left Carmen to be with. This reopens an old wound about how Carmen’s father thought of Eclipse as a son and expected him to marry Carmen and take care of the family and his business. In exchange for a favor, Eclipse agrees to being Carmen’s “friend” again. Blink dreams of a romantic encounter with Thunderbird that she never actually experienced. Eclipse calls to fill Thunderbird in on what is transpiring. Thunderbird doesn’t like it, but Eclipse sees no other way. Carmen continues to toy with Eclipse and asks him why they didn’t work out. Eclipse didn’t want to be involved with drugs. Carmen gets a message and seems to have come up with a use for Eclipse. Thunderbird fills in the team with the information Eclipse got from Carmen about the bus's route. They figure they need to find a way to stop the bus without getting Polaris, Reed, or anyone else killed. Lauren overhears and finds Andy. She says they need to figure out a way to stop a bus safely. Andy could destroy a wheel on the bus, but risks destroying the entire bus with everyone inside. Lauren suggests that she could use her own power to contain Andy’s. They test it out on a lamppost, and it works. Reed tries to explain himself and his situation to Polaris, telling her about how he discovered his own children were mutants. He explains that it has opened his eyes, and he apologizes to Polaris. She congratulates him on figuring out he’s one of the bad guys. She wonders what he would have done differently and reminds him of all the lives he’s helped ruin. Andy and Lauren show their new trick to Thunderbird and Caitlin. Thunderbird is impressed, but Caitlin doesn’t want them involved. Lauren argues with her, insisting that this is something worth fighting for. She agrees to let them go, so long as they’re kept out of harm’s way. Carmen brings Eclipse to a room where a man is being beaten by the cartel. The man stole drugs from the cartel, and Carmen wants Eclipse to use his powers to get the man to reveal where the drugs are. The deal is that, in exchange for the time that the convoy is going to be on the move, Eclipse will be at Carmen’s beck and call. Eclipse agrees to the terms. Eclipse tries to convince the man to give up the information easily. He refuses, and Eclipse begins working on him, threatening to blind him with the light from his hands. The man gives up the information, and Carmen agrees to give Eclipse the information. Eclipse returns to headquarters with the time the convoy is leaving. Thunderbird asks about Carmen, but Eclipse doesn’t want to go into details. Blink dreams about Thunderbird again. Eclipse prays the rosary. Dreamer gets close to Thunderbird while he prepares for the morning. Caitlin watches her children sleep. In the morning, Polaris and Reed are loaded onto the bus and the transfer trip begins. Thunderbird prepares Blink for the rescue. She’s tense from her dreams. Blink asks Thunderbird if he ever thinks about walking away. He admits he does, but that what they’re fighting for is important to him. Blink tries to clarify if the dreams she’s having are real. Caitlin prepares medical supplies just in case. Lauren remembers that its Sunday and thinks about the fundraiser she’s supposed to be baking muffins for. Eclipse tells Harry and Dreamer that if things go wrong he’s staying behind. He has no intention to leave without Polaris. The convoy comes into view of the mutants. Andy tries to use his power, but he can’t get them to work. Lauren antagonizes him, and he manages to use them, and together they stop the bus. However, because of the delay, the bus is now in the wrong place. Reed tries to convince Polaris that this may be their opportunity to escape and that they need to work together. Thunderbird and Blink move to find a clear line of sight to the bus. Thunderbird knocks down a wall to make a path. Turner is convinced the wheel was the doing of mutants and orders the area to be locked down. Eclipse tells the others to back away, but Harry and Dreamer refuse. Harry uses his power to sneak towards the bus undetected. Blink tries to use her power to open a portal. They both feel something weird, and Blink’s powers sputter out. Thunderbird’s powers won’t work either. He becomes agitated. As Harry gets closer to the bus his power fails and he’s shot. Eclipse tries to use his powers, but they also fail. Thunderbird remembers Pulse’s powers and then sees him standing with the Sentinel Services agents. He tells Blink about his relationship with Pulse. Eclipse pulls a gun and opens fire on the convoy. He gets pinned down but draws enough fire to allow Dreamer to get to Harry. Caitlin leads her children away from the fight, but finds Sentinel Services agents searching their car. Lauren tries to use her power, but it fails. Caitlin injects the soldier with something that knocks him out. She sends the children away while she goes back to get Reed. Turner orders the prisoners moved to a safe location. When they remove Polaris’ collar, she and Reed attack the guards. One of the guards gets the upper hand and knocks them down. He drags the other guard outside of the plastic cell. Thunderbird attacks a convoy guard. He gets behind Pulse and knocks him down. He then tries to talk to Pulse, but Pulse doesn’t seem to respond, he just activates his power again. Thunderbird knocks Pulse out. He notices as brand-like tattoo on Pulse’s wrist. Polaris realizes her powers are back, but there’s nothing metal for her to use them on. Reed tells her to take the screw from his knee. She rips it out and uses it against the guard. Eclipse gets his powers back and uses them to blow up a car. Blink opens a portal for Harry and Dreamer to escape. Thunderbird tries to tell Eclipse to retreat, but he refuses. Turner gives the shoot to kill order. Thunderbird and Eclipse move in. Polaris busts open the bus door and uses her powers on the Sentinel Services agents. They retreat and she reunites with Eclipse. Caitlin brings a Sentinel Services car around and they all escape in it together. Turner is furious and orders every safe house and sympathizer brought in. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Multiverse Category:Xavier Academy Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Reed Strucker Category:Kate Strucker Category:Andy Strucker Category:Lauren Strucker Category:Eclipse (Marcos Diaz) Category:Blink Category:Lorna Dane (Polaris) Category:Beautiful Dreamer Category:Sage (Tessa) Category:Shatter Category:Pulse